


Only One

by RollingTomorrow



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingTomorrow/pseuds/RollingTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every thought felt less like his own with each moment that slipped away. There was no such delusion as having a sanctuary within the mind - it was a constant battle to hold onto those memories that never should have been shaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble in a rather experimental dramatic style. It's all about focusing on the chaotic mental state, but I hope you can find it interesting! This is set shortly after a certain boss battle in Lhant.

His heart still raced, even when the silence settled in around him. He stared blankly at the bloodstain on his shirt, but his attempt to focus exclusively on the pain from the shallow injury was futile. The crimson was so luridly bright on the white material, much like it had been on that person's coat. There was another wound that ached so much worse, though it wasn't actually leaving stains the eye could perceive.

_You were the…_

It was that unseen wound that bled so much harder and agonized him more than any other. The fight flashed through his mind like a menagerie of bad memories, painfully muddled with images of that person smiling at him and him smiling back. Seizing his hand – helping him stand – that same hand holding the sword that cut him.

_You were my…_

The wound on his arm made it shake even worse as he slouched forward with his hands on either side of his head. It may have been inflicted by Protos H- _Sophie_ , but it wasn't nearly as painful as the others. It wasn't enough to dismiss all of those images – counter attacking, trying to stay alive – hadn't he made that horrible bargain to stay alive to see that person again? Hadn't he ignored that voice for so long in order to have another day with that person?

_You were my only ally…_

He didn't know where he was going, even when the transport lurched into motion. Part of him dreaded that it would lead to another fight, while another wanted to stay and find the charred timbers of the bridges he had just burned. Maybe they could still be rebuilt if he didn't run. All the while, that voice longed for another fight. It didn't care about the blood, the pain, or that hand with the golden ring on the opposite side of the agony.

_And… **you betrayed me**._

It was a pitiable thing to see a king in such a state.

_After everything we worked through…_

_You betrayed me._

_**"It was only a matter of time."** _

_You were supposed to stay by my side. Be my knight, my ally, my…_

_**"Can't you see? That boy was no different from every other liar who played the role of your ally."** _

_You're wrong, he-_

_**"He fled when you needed him most. He lifted his sword to fight you, not to defend you.** "_

The words kept echoing in his mind, twice as loud as his own thoughts. They reverberated with resolute words that sounded too much like the truth. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as the images kept flashing through his mind, like a whirlwind of cruel nightmares. Being young, fighting with sheathed swords, being saved by that someone unlike all the others – lov– caring for that person – caring too much – crossing swords with that person, that traitor.

_My only ally…_

_**"You think that's devotion?"** _

_My only…_

The last image that filled his mind and lingered longer than all the others was that naively determined smile. Hopelessly devoted innocent eyes that made no attempt to hide anything – or had that only been an illusion? He collapsed as the darkness pulled him too deep, to where the madness eased his mind, and to where the pain faded with the devotion.

_My only one..._

The crimson eyes opened as the king _(?)_ straightened. He _(?)_ looked out the window, up to the cloudy sky outside. The borders of Lhant were starting to fade in the distance, but the thought didn't faze him _(?)_. The king _(…?)_ pulled the torn glove off of his _(…?...)_ hand and glanced at the bleeding cut. A smirk pulled at his _(who's…?)_ lips as he observed the nearly unfettered black fabric.

Black and red were such a perfect combination – the former could always envelop the later. It was the only one that could hide all of the blood ~~and devotion.~~


End file.
